


Only Tonight

by I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carnival, Farris Wheel, I suck at tags, M/M, Plot Twist, Tags to be added, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975/pseuds/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is desperate for love. </p>
<p>When he discovers a Ferris wheel that grants luck in your love life, he hops on at the first chance he gets. </p>
<p>Little does he know, he gains a little more to his night than he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Tonight

"Well _I_ want to go on the Ferris wheel!" 

" _We_ want to go on the haunted hayride." Argued Mikasa with unmoving eyes. She was ready to fight with me on it even though we basically already were. _No surprise there._

The rest of our friends stood behind us-Armin, Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Jean. Our group of friends had been this was since freshman year when we met. "No fair!" I say, "just because you all want to go on the haunted hayride doesn't mean I can't get to go on the ride that I want." I crossed my arms immaturely, ready to stand strong with my opinion, even if it took the rest of the night. "Please Eren?" Begged Armin, who nudged his eyes to Jean. 

Said boy was shamelessly flirting with Marco, and seemed to finally be getting somewhere. Jean had gone from walking next to the freckled boy to actually holding hands. 

They'd liked eachother for as long as I could remember. The whole point of the carnival thing was to get them together. Our whole group was in on it. I did want my friend to finally get the boy he tried so hard to get, so I give in and looked down at the floor. "Fine."

Connie grinned, slapping me on the back purposely. "That's the spirit, Eren!"

I glared at him before flicking his shaved head with a laugh. He rubbed his head and gave me a smirk. "So damn aggressive." Connie mumbled as the rest of the group cheered at my choice. "You guys can go to the haunted hayride but I think I'm actually going to meet up with you guys." 

There was a beat of silence before most of our group visibly sighs then nods. "Okay," Mikasa says, "We'll meet back right after, since the carnival will end by then." Everyone nodded and they went one way while I went another. 

I turned back once, and saw Jean and Marco talking animatedly and wondered if this would be worth it. They had probably purposely chosen the haunted hay ride to makeout in the dark or something. It was kind of creepy if you thought about it. 

Kissing with a ton of stupid fake designs popping out every five seconds to supposedly 'scare you'. 

It had better be worth it because I felt kind of nervous as I walked alone in such a huge crowd. Though it was loud and bright with summer lanterns strung everywhere and the chatter of people, I felt anxious as I walked toward the Ferris wheel. Why? Only because there was a legend about the ride that proved true. 

The talk was that if you ride on the Ferris wheel on the last day of the carnival, especially around closing time, you would be granted complete and utter luck in your love life.

This meant whether you were single or not, you got something out of it. If you were single your crush and you would progress or you'd find a girl/boyfriend. If you were with someone, any fights or anything  you wanted to smooth away would be cast away and it'd be rainbows and butterflies. 

I heard a woman even got proposed to after she rode it, even when she had been fighting with her fiancé. So of course the idea of it attracted me, a guy who had never even had a significant other in his teenage life. It was sad really. I mean, I did believe in being independent, but I was turning seventeen soon and the end of high school was heaving by. Prom was this year too and I couldn't show up alone, no matter how stubborn and indifferent I tried to act around others. 

But I'm sick of watching Jean and Marco talk about eachother in their lovesick way. _Even Mikasa with Annie!_

Everyone in our group had a love life-even Armin for crying out loud! And all he did was study and keep his nose tucked into his Game of Thrones series. Mr. Captain America just _had_ to bump into him one day. While everyone else lives life I'm over here not even having had my first kiss. 

I would like to say I was happy waiting for 'the one' and that good stuff, but it was hard being a teenager in a world where everyone already had someone to hold and cuddle. It was getting to me.

_There was no harm in trying to get better luck, right?_

_I wasn't throwing myself at anyone or trying to get in bed with anyone too quick, but if it came down to it..._

_What am I saying?_

_I just want to...enhance my chances at love. No harm done._

Maybe it was because I was trying to avoid going to the Ferris wheel or maybe it was because I suddenly felt like Sasha, I stopped by a vendor that sold hot dogs and fries. _Oh! And shakes!_

I handed the old chubby man a five and he handed me my pink cotton candy-another thing on the menu. You couldn't go to a carnival and not get a cotton candy. It was like a silent tradition between everyone. 

I also found myself buying a vanilla shake in case I got thirsty later. Walking, I thought maybe I could just ride some other small attractions while I made my way to the Ferris wheel... _no. Get a a hold of yourself. There's nothing to be scared of._

I breathed a long sigh and ended up coughing because some dust got in my nose. 

My inner conscience was right, though. I needed to stop avoiding my potential chance at a love life. Nodding, I took long strides to the Ferris wheel then sighed again. The line was longer than my life was destined to be. 

_There's no way I'd live long enough to reach the end._

There were a bunch of people all trying to contain themselves and not trample over the silver metal barriers that were supposed to help organise the line. _Though, it just looked more messy..._

I saw tons of couples, snuggling next to each other in the biting wind, smiling. Jealous, I hoped they tripped on the metal barriers. 

There were some other people that were going solo like me, but not as many as the couples. I knew there was no way to avoid waiting in line and since I was already there, I just got behind the last person at the end of the line. 

The whole hour that had passed, I carefully and slowly ate my cotton candy as the time went by. _If I finished it, what would I do for the rest of the long wait? Exactly. Die of boredom._

I was an impatient person as it was and I didn't need to get angry from doing nothing.  That definitely would just grant me bad luck instead of good. 

Suddenly someone shoved me from behind and I felt ready to kick them in the ass because my cotton candy was halfway done and I was not getting any warmer standing there and the last thing I needed was a touchy-touchy douche trying to feel their 'way through'. 

I turn around. "Watch it." I threw in a bonus glare. The adolescent girl, around thirteen smiles. "Whoops." Here eyes once me over before giggling with her friends. I really wanted to stab this chick with the cone of my cotton candy, but decided that I should stay mature in the situation. 

I turn back around, pissed, and saw a face staring back at me-the person I had accidentally bumped into when I was shoved. "Sorry." I say immediately, looking at my shoes. It was embarrassing and I bet the person felt as angry as I was when the stupid thirteen year old bumped into me. 

I looked and tried not to gasp at the slightly older looking boy in front of me. I wasn't shocked at his perfectly shaped face or his really really dark hair. I wasn't shocked at the piercing on his lip that shone in the growing night. I wasn't even shocked at the smallest hint of a tattoo that stuck out from the collar of his shirt. 

What I failed to process where his eyes that were an incredible silvery blue-grey. So breathtaking I knew they had to be fake. 

"Is your eye colour fake?" I ask as the boy said, at the same time, "it's okay."  

"What?"   
"What?"   
"Oh, sorry. Never mind." I respond immediately turning my eyes again and looking at the cotton candy in my hand instead of him. Hopefully he'd just turn away. 

He did...After several seconds of staring at me like I was crazy. _I can't believe I had actually let my mouth run._

I felt a nudge against my lower back, dangerously close to my rear. I zipped around at the pubescent girls yet again, ready to cut their hands off and ship them off to sell at some illegal black market. "Seriously?" I ask, crossing my arms. 

"What?" The blond girl from earlier says, crossing her arms as well. "Stop touching me or I will end your sad excuse of a life before you shave your legs for the first time." I threaten, putting my hands on my hips, cotton candy and shake still enclosed in my grasp. "Leave me alone." 

"Leave me alone." One of her stupid friends-the only boy in the group-mimicked, placing his hands in his hips and striking a pose. They probably thought they were cool and 'mature' by touching a good looking guy such as myself. Wrong idea and wrong guy. 

I got my knee ready to jam it up the mimicking kid's crotch and hoped that he would never have children in his life time and many more to come. I would have done it too, but a voice spoke out before my actions could. "Hey," the cool and deep voice says, "leave him alone." 

"Who are you?" Annoying Blond asks, bringing a hand to fix her hair clip. "His boyfriend?" The guy with silvery eyes stepped up so he was standing right next to me. "No. But if you don't quit, I won't hesitate to call your mother, Sophie." 

Blond suddenly straightened up and her eyes looked worried but tried to remain calm. So _it_ had a name. "Uh," she said, "that's not my name?" Anyone could easily read through her lie. "Sophie." Silver eyes responds with a threatening tone to it. That seemed to work a great deal in finally shutting her up. "Omg guys, look at that ride!" Sophie says out if no where, pointing at a random ride behind me. "That's looks way funner than the stupid Ferris wheel." 

The girls-and boy-nodded like suddenly realising the ferris wheel was nothing more than an object. They all tried acting like the badasses they were and hopped over the metal separator, though the last girl tripped and I had to stifle a laugh. 

"Hey, thanks." I say, letting my eyes wonder to Silver eyes. "No problem." He answered, offering the slightest of smiles before turning around. I wanted to start and continue a conversation but the guy had already turned around and I had lost my chance. Instead, I ended up staring at the undercut, I had failed to notice, wondering how I could speak to this guy again. 

Okay, let's be honest with ourselves here. I usually didn't take a liking toward men but this guy was hot. Plus, he looked around my age. _Double bonus._

Today I was taking so many chances, why not take more. "So, you know Blondie- I mean Sophie?" I ask taking a sip of vanilla shake. The whipped cream has already melted, but it still tastes good. 

The slightly shorter male turns and looks around as if to make sure I was talking to him. _Of course I was talking to you,  doofus. Don't exactly plan on striking up a convo with the elderly couple behind me._ "Uh," the boy says, taking out his headphones that I hadn't noticed before. "Surprisingly enough, she lives in my building. A floor below actually." 

"She seemed to really listen to you." Silver eyes smirks before shrugging. "I don't know why. I barely know her. I can just hear her mother shouting her name several times a day from my room." I grinned. "Must be hard to sleep." The grin is returned. "It actually is." An unwelcome, awkward silence started settling in and I had barely even said more than three sentences to the guy. 

I tried to think of something to say, anything. I was never good at conversations with anybody. I was just lucky that most people I talked to liked to talk more than I did but it seemed Silver Eyes didn't. The sounds of rides and people cheering when they won prizes went off around us. We were finally getting close to the booth to pay for the Ferris wheel. 

"So, you here with anyone else?" Silver Eyes finally says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked around me for anyone potentially accompanying me. 

"Me?" I say, "uh, yeah. But they're not really here right now." I pointed to the left of me in the general direction of where they were. "They're riding the Haunted Hayride. Ditched me." Silver Eyes smirked. "Ditched you, huh? Kind of what happened to me." He responds. "And I went on the hayride earlier. It was just dollar store bought designs and lots of screaming and disgusting smelling smoke." 

"Sucks for them." I say, grinning. I took another sip of my shake.  "I guess so." He looked at the cup in my hands. "What're you drinking?" 

"Double whip-cream vanilla shake." I answered. "Wanna sip?" I almost smacked myself in the face because here I was, talking to a nice looking guy I'd just met and was already asking if he wanted to swap spit with me. Not even five full minutes in the conversation and I was probably scaring him away. 

Thankfully, the line moved and it was Silver Eyes' turn to pay for the ride. "Two fifty." The moustached man said behind the counter. He looked incredibly bored and ready to leave. I would be too if all I could do was watch other people have fun. 

"Hm." Silver Eyes pulls out three dollars. The old man looked at the bills in annoyance. He sighed as he reached for fifty cents as change and basically slapped it onto the counter. "Thanks." Silver Eyes comments anyway, taking the coins and walking through the open gate to where a couple was waiting to get on. 

When I went up to the counter the lazy moustache man started closing his safe box and locking it up. He began picking up his cell phone and other belongings before standing. 

"Hey," I say stepping forward, "where are you going?" I was about to panic. "Home." He pointed to a small clock in the booth that read 9:55PM. 

"Last ride of the day. Sorry, dude. Come back some other time." The carnival ends at ten. "What?!" I was incapable of saying anything else, afraid to explode. "We are closing the Ferris wheel!" He yells this time, so everyone behind me could hear too. Everyone else who was waiting-only four others-groaned and began to leave.

I didn't let out my breath. "No!" I yell, "you can't just leave. This carnival doesn't end until ten! And I can't come back 'some other time' because today is the last day of the carnival!" I needed to get on that Ferris wheel. It held the fate of my love life in its hands. I was sick of being so unlucky when it came to romance. 

_It looks like a few casualties are going to have to be made..._

"Well, tough luck, kid." The man said, putting on his coat. "Come next year." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I cross my arms. "I've been waiting for an hour is this freezing fucking weather and you're telling me to go home? Listen here, asswipe, I need to get on that ride. Tonight. You have no idea how important it is to me. Just let me through, please." 

The man seemed pissed now. "I can't do anything. All the carts are ready taken. Not unless some god forsaken angel comes down and offers you a seat themself, you're out of luck for tonight." I was tired of hearing that. Out of luck, unlucky, blah, blah. Screw that! "C'mon!" I say hitting the counter. "I'll pay double." He shakes his head. 

"Even if I wanted to let you go on, the seats are taken. Which I don't at the moment." I was about to start cussing this guy out when suddenly Silver Eyes showed up from the other side of the gate. "You can share with me. I'm alone anyways." He suggests. 

I thought about it for a while since this guy was a stranger and I thought about our awkward silences and lack of conversation. Being in a confined space with him might be uncomfortable. But then I thought about how I've been rejected softly or been ignored all together. Leading nowhere and always being frustrated with myself when I should t be. There was a chance this Ferris wheel might change that. 

I took it. 

I looked at the ticket guy and he begrudgingly nodded and spread his hand out for the money and I gladly handed it to him. "No food or drinks." Was all he said and I complied because I had managed to finally pass. 

Entering through the gate as the last passengers fit into the carts if the Ferris wheel, I looked over at Silver Eyes as we walked to ours. "Thanks...again." He shrugged in response. "It's no problem to me." 

We got inside our cart with dirty windows and hard seats but I barely attended to those things. 

_I was actually in the magic love Ferris wheel! Maybe I would finally stop being that one single friend._

The worker there told us instructions, like not sticking body parts out of the windows of taking off your seat belts and I nodded before we were finally up in the air. I had completely vern focused on the superstition of the ride that I barely remembered that you could see the entire city from this high. 

I pressed both my hands on the window and and stuck my face against it, but not too close because I didn't want to get contaminated with God knows what. 

It was stunning. Trost looked just how a city should. My breath fogged up the window so I stared at the beauty of the city one last time before turning away and almost jumping because of Silver Eyes staring ate with his intense gaze. 

He was so quiet with his headphones and piercings a drive soft far away light of the carnival that perfectly shone on his face that I almost forgot he was here. _Almost._ "So," I venture to say, "what's your name?" 

He took out his earbuds. "Levi." Tucking away his headphones he asks, "You?"     
"Eren." 

As soon as the word left my mouth, the whole carnival went black.


End file.
